


Slavonic Studies

by exurbia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon compliant ages, College, College AU, Dom!Yuuri, Drunk Sex, Hinted Phichit/Seung-gil, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Leoji, Power Bottom, Professor Viktor, Riding, Student Yuuri, University, University AU, will be adding tags as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exurbia/pseuds/exurbia
Summary: Yuuri sleeps with a hot stranger the night before university begins but surprise, surprise.





	1. Opening Studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, this is just a shitty excuse for a buildup.

The flash blinded his eyes fleetingly, making him wince. He took a step away from the hideous green background sheet, blinking and rubbing away the flash blindness from behind his glasses. “Your name, sir?” asked the lady at the registration desk. “Yuuri Katsuki,” he replied, giving the rest of his details before flashing the woman a small smile and leaving the room.

Practically bounding out of the room, he pulled out his phone and texted his mother, informing her that he’d finally got his registration sorted and he’d be starting classes soon. He thanked the stranger sat near the door for looking after his bag, and dragged it behind him, walking out into the brisk morning wind. He’d finally gotten into the University of his choice, and he couldn’t be happier about it. Even if he was far away from Japan, all the way in Detroit, he was happy.

He’d struggled through the entrance exams for the scholarship, occasionally dropping onto his roommate Phichit’s bed in the middle of the night to wail about how stressful it all was while chugging a mug full of black coffee and highlighting far too many lines in his already-shortened notes. He’d sat several nights in bed, trembling against a tightly-clutched pillow, home-sick beyond belief in a city he barely knew. He’d almost messed up his paper, the night before having gone by sobbing against Phichit, having heard that his beloved dog had died.

All of it. All of that _pain_ had been worth it. All he had to worry about for the next few days would be finding out who his assigned roommate was and whether he would get along with them, and who his professors were.

He tugged his bag to the dorm, and went up to his assigned room. He pushed open the door distractedly, staring down at his phone while texting his mother. Before he could look up however, he was assaulted by a tempestuous embrace, stumbling backwards, momentarily confused about his apparently over-affectionate roommate. That was until he heard a voice practically screech his name into his ear. Overjoyed, he lifted Phichit a bit off the ground while laughing into his shoulder, genuinely ecstatic at having someone familiar, no, his _best friend_ , be his roommate.

_Oh well, that prevents me from using a lot of the awkward ice-breakers I had in mind, thank the Lord._

He spent the rest of the day alternating between unpacking his suitcase and listening to Phichit update him about all the college drama that was brewing ( _seriously, how did this kid even manage to get the gossip barely ten minutes into stepping foot on this campus?_ ) while munching on some _arare_ that he had managed to buy from a store nearby that seemed to have a ton of imported items ( _which they probably had for home-sick students like him)._

“Okay, but listen,” exclaimed Phichit, as though Yuuri hadn’t been doing just that for the past six hours. “Rumour has it that there’s this _really hot_ Russian professor here who teaches the ‘Russian and Saltinic--”

“ _Slavonic_ , Phichit, not Saltinic,” Yuuri interrupted, chuckling at his minor mistake.

“Slave on ice, saltinic. What does it matter anyway? Okay, so apparently this professor’s _really_ young. Like he’s supposed to be this prodigy or something because he just recently got his PhD and he’s an associate professor and to top it all off, he’s supposed to be hot _as fuck_.”

“Well he doesn’t sound particularly young if he got his PhD. How old is he? 29?” Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised, honestly. A lot of teenagers found older men hot and this couldn’t be an exception.

“Close. He’s 27.”

“Oh.”

Yuuri wasn’t expecting that. _The man was just four years older than him._ He immediately felt something drop in his stomach, his old self-consciousness washing over him again. _This man had a PhD and a position as an associate professor at the age of 27, while Yuuri would just be graduating college around that age._ He chewed on his lip, lost in his self-deprecatory thoughts, ignoring Phichit almost entirely.

Yuuri had initially taken a degree in computer science after his gap year, finding the idea of the course interesting. Once he joined the course, however, he realised how utterly boring he found the degree, not entirely sure what drew him to the course in the first place, and promptly dropped out after a year.

He spent two years after that helping his father manage Yu-topia Akatsuki along with the rest of the family. Those two years had to have been some of his dullest years. Years spent doing nothing but beaming at guests as he brought them snacks, guiding people to the showers, informing foreigners about the etiquettes of the _onsen_. Years spent skating at the local ice rink and practising figure skating to keep his boredom and anxiety at bay.

But it was eye-opening enough, sparking his old high-school interest in languages as he interacted with foreigners. He’d always been active in the English club and had tried to learn a couple of other languages by himself, his interest flitting between the many languages he heard every day at the _onsen_.

He had finally sat next to his father at the _kotatsu_ after dinner one night, asking if he could go back to university for another course. He expected his father to be confused and ask questions, but instead got an over-enthusiastic _of course_ followed by questions on what he would be taking and where he would join and how he hoped the university he wanted to go to was close to Hasetsu. When Yuuri weakly informed him that the university that had the course he wanted was all the way in Detroit, his father’s face had visibly fallen, but apparently only because Yuuri would be far away.

An encouraging pat, several phone calls and emails to the university later, Yuuri had finally kissed his mother and hugged his father goodbye at the airport, promising to keep in touch and try for the scholarship. But he was scared. _So scared._ Of failure. Of fucking up again. Of rejecting this course too. Of not finding friends. Of strange places.

_Of everything._

But he didn’t need to be. Not with him finding a place so easily. Not with Phichit being the friendliest person he’d ever met in his life, let alone this city. Not with him rediscovering his love of languages as he prepared for the scholarship test. Not with him discovering how truly beautiful this city was.

He was brought back to earth by a concerned Phichit snapping his fingers in front of his face and tracing his thumb near his eye, holding the side of his face with one hand. “Hey, you with me, buddy?” he questioned, quite obviously worried.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m good. I’m okay,” replied Yuuri, feeling a bit pathetic as he dabbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm, embarrassed.

“It’s okay, Yuuri. It’ll be okay. You’re finally in, see? It paid off, didn’t it?” prompted Phichit, attempting to cheer him up.

“Sure. It did. I’m okay, really,” smiled Yuuri, his thoughts ebbing away as Phichit grinned at him, and then glanced at the clock behind him.

“Look at that, it’s almost 8 PM. Well, I’d promised Leo I’d find your sulky ass and drag you to the bar for a couple of drinks to celebrate.”

“Phichit... none of you are of legal drinking age yet.”

“See, that’s why you’re buying the alcohol tonight for us?”

“Phichit...”

“Oh, don’t worry. Guang-Hong isn’t a drinker anyway and Leo doesn’t drink anything more than one beer at most.”

“Guang-Hong’s coming too?”

“Well, it _was_ Leo who invited us...”

“Just know that I _do not_ condone this, mister.”

“Okay, grandpa,” yelled Phichit as he ran into the washroom to get changed. Yuuri dropped his head on his hand, sighing theatrically into the silence. Well, they did have a few more days to shift all their stuff into the dorm and he _was_ quite happy so he supposed he could go out for a drink. He moved to pick a comfortable grey hoodie and jeans out of his suitcase and knocked on the bathroom door, telling Phichit not to take his own sweet time. Things could go wrong over a few drinks, but not much.

An hour of banging on the door and napping out of frustration later, they finally arrived at the bar, waving at Guang-Hong and Leo sat in a booth off near the corner. Yuuri went over to the bar counter to get them some drinks, making sure to order something non-alcoholic for Guang-Hong. Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure what transmuted the rest of them over the next half an hour ( _definitely alcohol for Phichit. And he promised he would be responsib- oh wait, no, he didn’t_ ), but for some reason, Leo had Guang-Hong pushed up by the side of the booth and was peppering him with kisses while grinning at Guang-Hong’s giggles, and Phichit was dry-sobbing about the hot Korean stranger in the booth right across.

_I need a proper drink. Now._

He untangled himself from the mess that was Phichit’s limbs clinging to him, and walked over to the counter, sitting on one of the bar stools and ordering a shot of whiskey for himself to clear the image of the two kids making out.

He downed the shot, scrunching his nose at the taste, and resting his head against his hands clasped around the miniscule glass, smacking his tongue to get rid of the last of the flavour. At least the drink warmed him a bit, eased any leftover tension from his minor meltdown a few hours back. He turned his head a little to his side, head still on his hands, tired eyes widening a little at the sight of the stranger sat next to him.

It was the alcohol. It had to be the alcohol. There was no logical way for someone to actually be glowing around the edges like an ethereal being radiating the purest of energies. Yuuri blinked a couple of times, reaching up to his glasses and scrubbing the surface of his glasses to make sure there was nothing refracting his vision.

Nope, nothing.

The man in front of him was definitely glowing. It cut through the slight haze of smoke and dimmed the already-dull neon lighting. His grey bangs cascaded lightly into his face, his bright blue eyes twinkling as he smirked at the bartender, head tilted to the side and resting on the heel of one hand, shamelessly flirting with him. He was beautiful, _and he knew it._ He knew exactly the effect he had on the bartender, making the man blush as he ran feather-light touches across with thin, long fingers. His voice rang clear to those around him, even over the loud music of the dingy bar, his English slightly accented, his voice slightly deep. He laughed at something the bartender said, a lively trill, making his mouth curve into a strangely endearing heart shape.

Yuuri must’ve been staring for far longer ( _and harder_ ) than necessary, because as soon as the stranger’s eyes landed on him, it was the stranger who did a slight double-take, not Yuuri.

“Well, hello. Yes, another whiskey please, and one for Mister...” the stranger trailed off.

“Katsuki,” offered Yuuri.

“Pleasure,” purred the stranger, dragging his eyes up and down Yuuri, scrutinising him.

"Viktor Nikiforov, by the way," he said, his voice rumbling low and deep as he pulled himself closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri didn't think he'd heard a prettier name anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sin.


	2. Carnal Studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the smut.

Viktor couldn't help his double-take as he took in the stranger next to him. Wide eyes slightly hazy under the effect of alcohol, his black hair falling into his eyes as he stared at Viktor from under long lashes.

_He was breathtaking in the simplest of ways._

Viktor mentally shook himself, trying to come back to his flirtatious manner, because dear lord, would he do _anything_ to take this beautiful man home tonight.

“Well, hello,” he turned halfway in his seat to to gesture at the bartender. “Yes, another whiskey please, and one for Mister...” he trailed off, silently asking for the stranger’s name, bringing his eyes back from the silently seething bartender to this man’s face.

“Katsuki,” he offered, getting the hint. _It would have to do for now._

“Pleasure,” purred Viktor, looking Mr. Katsuki over, his eyes lingering at the fair skin exposed by his hoodie rucking up at the side.

"Viktor Nikiforov, by the way," he said, trying to put on an air of confidence that he barely felt around this beautiful man, dropping his voice to a low rumble, pulling himself closer.

Katsuki smiled, a small movement of his lips, before bringing his attention back to his hands and wrapping them around the tumbler of whiskey the bartender set before him.

“So, Mr. Katsuki,” started Viktor, bringing his own tumbler to his lips to take a sip.

“Yuuri, please,” said _Yuuri_ Katsuki, looking bemused at such a formal pronunciation of his name, peering over the top of the glass.

“Alright then, _Yuuri_ , what brings you here today? I don't believe I’ve ever seen you around,” stated Viktor, swirling the contents of his glass.

“Just a little celebratory drink for finally making it into university,” informed Yuuri.

_Oh, he’s young._

“Are you sure you should be out drinking here then? As a responsible citizen and a professor myself, I wouldn’t condone something like this” joked Viktor, clearly not meaning it. _God knows he’s done enough shit “illegally” in his own time as a student._

“Don’t worry,” chuckled Yuuri. “I’m old enough for an occasional whiskey. I just joined university a few years late is all.”

_Well at least I won't feel guilty fucking someone too young then._

“Ah, so this would be your first year. No wonder I've never seen you before.”

“You speak as if you know everyone here.”

“Well I've definitely caught the eye of almost every patron in this place, and this place doesn’t attract many people outside of it’s usual customers.”

“And…?” It was like Yuuri seemed to know that he hadn't just “caught the eyes” of those people.

“Fucked them till they begged too,” grinned Viktor.

Yuuri flashed Viktor a devilish smirk before leaning towards his ear. Viktor felt a slight huff of air before he heard Yuuri say, warm and sensuous. “Well, it looks like _I’m_ the one who caught _your_ eye tonight, Mr. Nikiforov. Would you like a little change and be the one _begging to be fucked_ tonight?”

Viktor shivered at the sound of his name being said that way, wondering what that smooth voice would sound like crying his name into the night. _Anything for you, oh god._

Yuuri pulled back a little just enough to stare at him before he felt a forceful press of lips on his own. Viktor blinked once, sliding his eyes shut and letting his jaw go slack. He felt Yuuri’s tongue run along his lower lip once, before nipping it lightly and pulling back, hooded brown eyes now blown almost black, turning back to down the rest of his drink, and walking away to another booth.

Viktor avoided the bartender’s indignant stare as he looked down at his tumbler and quickly drank it down, pausing to dab at his lips and pick his coat up. He walked to the door, watching as Yuuri said something to a boy in one of the booths, pointedly ignoring the two other teenagers feeling each other up, and sauntered back to the door.

They tumbled into a cab, Viktor letting his hands run all over Yuuri’s body as they waited and got in. He relished in the feel of Yuuri’s soft skin as he ran his hands over a toned abdomen, letting his lips press into Yuuri’s. He ran his hands over thick thighs, appreciating the promise of strength in the taut muscles, letting Yuuri’s tongue slip between his lips to lick into his mouth. He felt Yuuri tug on his hair and he let out a small moan, ceasing to care entirely about where they were, letting Yuuri pull his head back to kiss down his jaw.

It was over too soon as they pulled up in front of Viktor’s apartment, Yuuri pulling away from Viktor’s neck with a low sigh, throwing the cab’s door open and walking towards the entrance. Viktor paid the driver and took a moment to appreciate Yuuri confident stride, his hips swaying slightly in a provocative manner. Viktor wasn't sure if he was doing that on purpose or if the softness on his hips just caused him to do that, but he sure wasn't complaining.

Viktor felt himself pushed up against the elevator wall as soon as the doors slid shut, Yuuri clearly disregarding the little red blink of the camera, his hands already roaming to the front of his shirt to pop the buttons open slowly, kissing each inch of slowly-revealed skin. Viktor let out a shuddering breath as the doors slid open, leading Yuuri out and fumbling for his keys in his coat. He felt hands slip around his chest, continuing their roaming and unbuttoning, leaving cold trails in their wake, the draft in the corridor hitting his exposed chest.

He finally got the door open, and Yuuri pushed him in against the wall, kicking the door shut with his leg. “Mm, well at least now I get to do _exactly_ what I want, right?” hummed Yuuri, leaning up to Viktor’s ear, nipping it a little. Viktor felt a little shiver go through him, letting out a soft moan.

Somehow, in the middle of being pushed against the vertical surface and searching for his lips, Yuuri had all the buttons of his shirt open soon enough, his tie still holding the collar in place, holding Viktor’s hands over his head with one hand, letting the other roam over his side, making him tremble. His tongue worked heavily against Viktor’s own, occasionally pausing to suck his top lip into his mouth.

His roaming hand finally came to stop at Viktor’s nipple, cold against the nub, applying pressure on it. Viktor gasped against Yuuri’s mouth, felt his smirk trail down his neck as he left bites and sucked on the skin near his collarbones. He let out a rough groan, arching and pushing into the sensation.

Yuuri’s satisfied hum was the only warning Viktor had before he felt the other man push his thigh into his crotch, grinding it hard against his erection, while bringing his mouth down to his other nipple, flicking it hard. The noise Viktor let out was animalistic, his knees going weak, slipping down the wall a little, effectively grinding into Yuuri’s thigh even harder.

He brought a hand down to fist in those black strands, to keep Yuuri in place, and whisper, “Oh, fuck, _yes_.”

He was suddenly cold as he felt Yuuri’s mouth leave his chest, whimpering at the loss, before he felt Yuuri slam his wrists back over his head, a hand working to loosen his belt.

“You do not-,” the belt slid free of the loops.

“-touch me-,” Yuuri looped it around Viktor’s wrists.

“-or yourself-”, and tightened it

“-till I say so-” flashing a falsely innocent smile.

“-got it, Viktor?” he purred, lifting Viktor’s head to his own and bringing his lips down in an open-mouthed kiss. Viktor let his jaw open, making way for Yuuri’s tongue. Yuuri sucked on his lip for a moment before pulling away, his eyes dark, and mumbled, “Bedroom?” as he mouthed at Viktor’s jaw. Viktor flicked his head at the bedroom door, and Yuuri smiled.

Still holding the tie still around Viktor’s neck in one hand, he dragged Viktor towards the bedroom with it like a leash. And Viktor found that he didn't mind this _in the slightest_.

“Oohh this is really nice, Viktor,” said Yuuri, plopping down onto the edge of the bed, looking out at the view. Viktor took a moment to let the sight of this beautiful man in his bedroom sink in, his face lit softly by the moonlight streaming in through the wall-to-wall window on one side, and glowing from the light of the bedside lamp on the other.

He sighed, dropping to his knees in front of Yuuri, almost reverential. Yuuri turned back to Viktor, smirking a little at the sight.

He dragged Viktor up by the tie, bringing his face close to his, a devious grin on his face, dropping his voice to a low rumble, and asked “What do you want Viktor?”

_Everything. Oh God, everything. I want you on top of me, I want you on your back, I want you around me, I want you-_

“-inside my mouth,” mumbled Viktor, unaware that his last words had come out loud. “Oh, is that so?” smiled Yuuri.

He kissed Viktor once, a soft peck on his lips at complete odds with how he handled the tie, loosening his grip on it and leaning back on his elbows. He palmed himself slowly through his jeans, head thrown back, low moans arising from his throat.

Viktor reached over to Yuuri’s jeans and nudged his hand aside with his cheek, pulling the zipper down using his teeth, hearing Yuuri groan, his hands sliding into his hair. Viktor peppered wet, open-mouth kisses to Yuuri’s boxers, pulling away to see the growing wetness, and reached over to peel them off too with his teeth.

“Well, aren’t you skilled with your mouth,” chuckled Yuuri, panting a little, his cock curving in front of Viktor’s face, glistening with drops of pre-come. Viktor licked his lips and leaned forward to give his tip a forceful lick. He felt the grip in his hair tighten, and he kissed the head, before slipping his lips over it and sucking it lightly, hearing the groan above his head.

“Well, don’t just kiss it,” said Yuuri, breath coming in huffs. Viktor looked him straight in the eye as he sank down his shaft in a smooth motion, taking almost all of it into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat, hearing Yuuri scream in pleasure. He pulled off slowly, dragging his teeth lightly at the end, and licked it from the base to the tip, glancing up at Yuuri as he did so.

“God, yes,” moaned Yuuri, thrusting slowly into Viktor’s mouth. Viktor hummed around his dick as he moved up and down a few more times, finally pulling off when he felt sharp tugs on his hair.

He looked up to see Yuuri slowly pulling the hoodie over his head, his movements slow and sensual, rippling around the lithe muscles of his arms and shoulders, his head coming up and his hair disheveled. “Much better,” he heard Yuuri murmur, before being dragged up by the tie, and being spun around and pushed back on the bed.

Yuuri loomed over him, resting his weight on a forearm as he pushed Viktor’s bound hands back above his head.

Viktor felt fingers drag across his jaw, tilting his chin up, and running over his lips. Viktor’s lips parted automatically, allowing Yuuri to push his fingers in, and wrapped his lips around two of his fingers. He moved his head down slowly towards the second knuckle, coating the fingers smoothly.

Pulling off briefly to say, “Bedside drawer,” before resuming, he slipped his tongue between his fingers and sucked hard, coating each of them. Yuuri hummed in acknowledgement and distractedly reached over to take the lube and a condom, watching Viktor.

Viktor felt his fingers put pressure against his tongue, pressing down. Viktor’s eyes watered as he let out a soft gag, looking over at Yuuri, his breathing coming heavy and his fingers tracing lazily over his cock.

“Such a slut,” purred Yuuri, and dragged his fingers out of Viktor’s mouth, resting them on his chin as he opened the bottle of lube. He dragged them back to pour it over his fingers, rubbing them together a little to warm it up. He looked over at Viktor and seemed to realise something, as he reached over to Viktor’s hand and pulled the belt loose.

“Viktor,” he crooned, laying on the bed next to him, “Won’t you strip for me?”

_There was no way he could deny that tone._

Viktor slid off the bed and walked over to Yuuri’s side, slowly taking his shirt off along with his blazer, rolling his shoulders slowly as he pulled the sleeves off, more for show than anything else.

He watched as Yuuri raised his knees up, planting his feet into the mattress and bringing a finger down to his ass, pushing and rubbing, slowly teasing himself. Viktor watched with hooded eyes, taking his trousers off with his boxers, desperate to _touch_ , to _feel ,_  as Yuuri slipped a finger inside himself, humming lowly.

His cock twitched as he put a condom on, watching Yuuri insert another finger, stretching himself further and slowly thrusting in and out.

“Touch me, Viktor,” crooned Yuuri, his eyes snapping open when Viktor pushed his finger beside Yuuri’s own, feeling his hips grind down, a loud moan escaping his mouth and forming a drawn out, “Yes,” towards the end.

Viktor kissed down Yuuri’s neck as he thrust their fingers in and out, returning one or two of the bites he had on his own skin onto Yuuri’s collarbones, moving down to swipe his tongue lightly across his nipples.

Yuuri arched his hips at that, letting a shout out as their fingers apparently hit his prostate. Viktor grinned and rubbed into the spot relentlessly, enjoying the little pants Yuuri let out each time.

“Enough,” he heard Yuuri say, his tone somewhere between a growl and a purr, and he felt his finger slip out as a hand came up to push him onto his back.

Yuuri straddled Viktor’s hips, rubbing his ass against Viktor’s cock and reaching to take Viktor’s tie off. He brought Viktor’s wrists back together and put the tie around them, looping the free end around the bedframe and securing it.

“Yuuri, please,” whined Viktor, writhing as Yuuri leaned back and continued his torturous grinding on Viktor’s cock.

“Mm, what was that?” teased Yuuri, innocent, even as he loosely fisted his cock, lifting his hips to press the head of Viktor’s cock against his hole.

Viktor gasped aloud at the sensation and cried, “Oh god, please fuck me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri grinned wide as he fully sank down on Viktor’s cock in one smooth motion. Viktor almost missed the low moan Yuuri let out, drowned out by his own.

Viktor never thought he could let out as loud a scream as he did in that moment, his hips jumping, back arching immediately as he threw his head back and cried out loud.

 _Fuck, that felt unreal_.

He looked back to see Yuuri rolling his hips slightly, adjusting. He smirked as he rocked on Viktor’s cock, letting his hands roam all over the expanse of Viktor’s chest as Viktor cried out, overwhelmed at the rough sensation.

“ _Fuck,_ Yuuri,” he gasped, his mouth hanging open.

Yuuri brought his hands back to his own face, pushing his bangs back and arching his back as he picked up his pace, bouncing slightly on Viktor’s cock, riding him slowly.

 _That should_ not _look as hot as it does, oh Lord, help._

Yuuri leaned forward, his thighs spreading further as he let his lips hover over Viktor’s, his arms coming to rest on either side of his head.

He caught Viktor’s lips in a hurried kiss, and Viktor felt a low moan push into his lips with Yuuri’s tongue.

Yuuri continued to lick into his mouth, and bit down on it a little, and Viktor felt a gasp against his mouth and a low “ _Oh~_ ” before he felt Yuuri start to thrust faster, his breath coming quicker as he fucked himself against his prostate.

Viktor let out a desperate moan at the change of pace as he savoured in the feeling of Yuuri fucking him, the other’s cock dragging across his stomach. “Yuuri, _oh God_ , I’m going to come,” he sobbed, letting out another moan, as he felt Yuuri’s thrusts get harder and more erratic.

“Come for me, Viktor,” rasped Yuuri, his voice low and breathy against Viktor’s ear, and he felt him bite down, a sharp flash of pain as pleasure took over him. His hips bucked up into Yuuri, making his pace stutter as his eyes shut tight, chasing his orgasm and finally spilling, whimpering Yuuri's name as he felt him sit up and lean back into the sensation.

He collapsed against the bedsheets, and opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of Yuuri lazily fucking himself on his softening cock, fisting his own quickly, eyebrows pulled together in satisfaction as he tilted his head back.

He watched his mouth drop open, a satisfied moan of “Mm, _Viktor_ ,” escaping. Viktor let out a low groan at the whisper of his name, watching as he came, spilling all over Viktor’s stomach, a few drops landing on his chest.

Both of them were panting, slowly coming down from their high.

Viktor was beyond over-stimulated at this point, and he whined low, indicating subtly that he needed Yuuri to get off. Yuuri lifted himself off, reached over to untie Viktor’s hands, and collapsed onto the bed, throwing a hand over his eyes.

Viktor leaned against the bedpost, both of them taking a moment to catch their breath, before he got up to get a wet towel and clean himself off.

“That, Mr. Katsuki,” he started as he stepped back into the room, watching as the other man turned to look at him, curling up on his side, “Was some of the best sex I’ve had in a long time.”

He watched Yuuri smirk as he took the towel from him, wiping himself down as he said, “Of course it was,” amusement shining in his face at his own quip.

Viktor chuckled and stared as Yuuri put his clothes back on, wincing a little at the sore feeling in his ass.

“Sure you don’t want to stay?” Viktor pouted a little.

Yuuri pouted back exaggeratedly, “No, I have classes in the morning and I’d rather not be late on the first day, thank you very much.”

“Well, at least let me hail a taxi for you, you don’t look too well,” he asked, getting off the bed to put his own clothes on. “Sure, thanks,” Yuuri replied, sitting on the bed as Viktor dressed.

Viktor accompanied Yuuri downstairs, flagging down a cab, and getting Yuuri inside.

As Yuuri leaned over to tell the driver the location of the dorms, Viktor heard the university’s name, and froze. Yuuri waved at him as he left, and he waved back weakly.

_It was the same place as the one he taught at._

Viktor strolled back to the building.

_Shit._

He leaned against the elevator wall, thinking.

_Well, considering his still-heavy accent, I’d say he moved from Japan probably, and no one moves here for language studies so I should be okay._

Viktor stripped as he entered his apartment and got back in bed.

_It's okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip @ Viktor's neighbours


	3. Unremembered Studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long I've had exams + a horrible writer's block with this fic and most of it is stemming from my cluelessness and self-research about language degrees, despite being in university. I'd appreciate any help thank you.

The loud shrill tones of Yuuri’s alarm assaulted his ears, shocking him awake. He looked over at the time, half-annoyed that he still had an hour and a half to get ready, half-relieved that he would at least be able to get over his terrible hangover. He grabbed the bottle by his bed, taking sips of water as he tried to sit up in his bed.

_Okay, fuck, my ass is sore. Boy, what did I get up to last night?_

He shook Phichit awake, eager to get to a coffee shop and shake the last of his hangover away. They were finally ready and out, but Yuuri couldn’t help his grimace as he tried to get around walking with a sore ass and tired thighs. It didn't seem to escape Phichit’s attention, and he turned to him with a grin, “Have fun last night, Yuuri?”

“I don’t even remember anything after Leo and Guang-hong started making out, _god_ , I think my mind just tried to erase everything,” he groaned, nursing his coffee cup.

“Well, you left with a particularly hot guy. I mean, I couldn't see his face all too well because of the light, but he was sharply-dressed and silver-haired if I remember right,” Phichit provided, unhelpfully.

“Right. I’m guessing we got up to _something_ last night to leave my ass this sore,” mumbled Yuuri, taking another sip of his coffee, feeling his hangover ebb away slowly. He nearly missed the mischievous grin and nudged him with his elbow, shoving his hand into his shrug’s pocket as they walked.

The rest of the day had gone by quickly enough. An orientation, a speech from the Dean of the university, and a quick look at any notices on the board. Phichit had gone to meet an old classmate who happened to be in town, and he wouldn't be back till the evening, leaving Yuuri all alone. Their class schedule hadn’t been circulated yet and there wasn't too much to do during the day, so Yuuri took it upon himself to stroll around the campus for a bit, looking for the library.

He paused at a flyer pinned up to a tree, stopping in his tracks for a moment to lean back and look at the words, barely reading what was on there before he felt a hard body collide with him, knocking his earphones out and cutting the Verdi in his ears short.

He tumbled backwards and landed on his ass, letting out a sharp cry at the pain.

_Dear god, I already have a sore ass, **fuck.**_

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” he heard a man’s voice ask, the accent lightly dusted Russian. He squinted through the pain, cracking his eyes open, and heard the other man inhale sharply. He leaned his weight back on his palms, shifting himself and arching a little to alleviate the pain. It was only then that he opened his eyes fully.

He couldn't help his intake of breath. He blinked a couple of times, trying to peer around the man to see if the sun was behind him.

Nope, nothing.

There was no way this man was real. His grey bangs, curled towards the end at a part, shadowed his face a little as he leaned forward to bend over Yuuri, shining silver in the sunlight, and his blue eyes looked like they could refract the soft sunrays into a thousand beautiful shards of light. Yuuri must’ve been staring for far longer (and harder) than necessary, because the stranger laughed, a lively trill, making his mouth curve into a strangely endearing heart shape as he said, “I’d love to stay here all day but I need to rush to my class, may I help you up, Mr. Katsuki?” That was what jolted Yuuri out of his reverie.

_Have we met before?_

No way. There was no way he knew someone this beautiful. He put his hand in the stranger’s proffered one, thin, long fingers wrapping around his own as he lifted him to his feet effortlessly, bending down to pick some stray papers up and handing Yuuri’s fallen shrug back to him. “Well, I need to rush, I’ll see you around,” called the stranger over his shoulder as he ran off, trying to hold his folders together.

Yuuri stayed rooted to his spot, unable to move, unable to think, barely able to process what just happened. He slowly put his earphones back in his ears, letting the music flow back into his ears, unthinkingly noticing the switch to Bach. He walked in the direction of the library, still in a daze.

That man had known his name. Why had he known his name? Why did he seem familiar to him?

His Russian accent and the brightness of his eyes; they made him think of soft sheets and fluffy pillows.

The trill of his voice and the softness of his lips; they reminded him of deep moans and loud pleas.

Silver hair. Silver moonlight.

Cerulean eyes. Cerulean walls. 

Yuuri didn't know why this man reminded him of things that made him blush. But he still couldn't control the deep flush in his cheeks as he pushed the library door open, wincing at the small creak, afraid of disturbing the small groups gathered by the tables.

He shook his head as he walked through the aisles between the shelves, not noticing the brown haired woman reaching up towards a shelf to place something till he ran into her. He put an arm out to stabilize them both, only ending up pushing the one remaining book out of her arms, straight onto his foot.

"FU-" Yuuri felt a soft hand come down onto his mouth to muffle his loud, involuntary curse.

"Quiet down boy, no yelling. This is a damn library. Sorry for the book bu-"

Yuuri wrenched her hand away, mostly to draw in a gasp of breath but also to bow down before launching into an apologetic tirade.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I was just wandering about and searching for a read but I didn't notice you were there and-"

"Shush it's okay just help me out and put these books on that shelf."

The lady shoved some books into his hand from the ground, dusting the covers a little, and waved at a particular section as she carefully placed books from her own stack onto another shelf.

"So what are you here for?"

"Oh, um, a major in Russian and Slavonic studies."

"Languages, huh? Not often that I see a Japanese kid in Detroit for something like languages. Couldn't you have gone to Europe?"

"Well I had more options and the course seemed to have a lot of interesting parts to it."

"True. Plus you have the great Nikiforov himself so you're much better off here."

That name seemed to set off alarm bells in Yuuri's head but he wasn't quite sure why, and he ignored it to continue their conversation.

"You mentioned you wanted to get a read here. What were you looking for?"

"Um, nothing in particular, really. Maybe something by a Russian author, since I'm going to be majoring in the language anyway."

"Take this. Most interesting Russian read if I ever found one."

"Crime and Punishment?"

"Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Bloody brilliant man. It should keep you entertained for a while."

"Oh, thank you, miss..."

"Minako Okinawa. Skip the miss, it sounds strange."

"Well, thank you, Minako-sensei," beamed Yuuri, feeling comfortable after having someone to address as a sensei.

Minako's grey eyes glinted even as she scowled a little at the name.

 _Well, at least that's a little something to make me feel at home here_ , thought Yuuri, all thoughts of the grey-haired stranger gone from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter I guess? Not much tbh I'm so sorry but the next update's coming soon I promise I've worked it out.


	4. Reminiscent Studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for every delay and delay again and it's a vicious cycle and I'm sorry  
> Update: fixed the 3000 errors lmao wtf is autocorrect even I mean "wirelessly put his hand" _what does that even mean mate_

"I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm" Viktor repeated like a chant as he struggled to gather his notes together, half leaning out of the car, having struggled through the night to put together something coherent to say in the second years' introduction class.

He hadn't planned to spend the night the way he had. Really, he hadn't.

His initial plans had run something along these lines: go to the bar, get a bit drunk because it was the last day of the holidays, maybe get off with someone quick against the alley wall if they got him buzzed enough, get home, work for a bit and get a good night's sleep.

What he _wasn't_ expecting was some beautiful Japanese man to seduce him that simply and easily. Normally, it was him who did the seducing, loving the blush in the other person's cheeks at just his words, the hitch of their breath at the trail of his fingers, the little gasp as he pressed down some place sensitive. This time, it was him that was a mess, internally tripping over himself, at a loss for words to describe this man. And he knew several languages with which to describe things, thank you very much.

He certainly didn't expect to hear the man mention the same university he taught at to be the one he studied at. He'd probably spent a good fifteen minutes when he got back to his apartment trying to distract himself, finally rising off the sofa to make some coffee to shake off his drowsiness. He'd barely managed to scrape something together and finally managed a couple of hours of sleep.

He kept walking as fast he could, glancing down at his watch to look at the time, before violently slamming into someone and almost tumbling to the ground with his sheets. He immediately bent towards the ground, apologizing profusely.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

He stopped for a moment and couldn't help a soft gasp.

He most certainly did not expect the aforementioned beautiful Japanese man that preoccupied his thoughts to be wincing and twisting on the ground in front of him, with a pair of glasses he definitely did not have on the night before sliding off the end of his nose.

_God, he looks so attractive in those. Please tell me I don't have a goddamn boner right now it's too early for this._

"Do you need a hand up?" he asked him, finally coming back to earth. Clearly the other man hadn't come back yet as he still kept staring with the same doe eyes as yesterday, albeit with an innocence that wasn't there the previous night.

He laughed, "I’d love to stay here all day but I need to rush to my class, may I help you up, Mr. Katsuki?” That seemed to jolt Yuuri out of his reverie and he blinked once before his eyes snapped wide open and he dazedly put his hand in Viktor's.

Viktor pulled him up and bent over to retrieve the rest of his papers and spotted Yuuri's shrug off to the side. He picked it up and handed it back to him, suddenly remembering what time it was and yelling, "Well, I need to rush, I’ll see you around," over his shoulder as he hurried away, trying not to let the loose papers fly away.

_Goddamit, why did he have to choose today to forget his bag at home?_

The lecture that he delivered passed quickly enough, his mind in another place entirely as he attempted to introduce his class to another year of Russian culture, catching up with his students, and ribbing the few hickies he saw. Looks like he wasn't the only who got lucky last night. His distraction was quite obvious though, with some students teasingly asking him why he seemed to be stumbling over his words during his lecture.

He settled into the seat behind one of the front desks, deciding to take a few minutes to get the throbbing headache out of his head. He undid his tie as his students approached to ask him a few questions ( _how did they already have doubts about the lecture? He had barely taught anything_ ) and internally chuckled as a few visibly gulped. Finally picking his papers and phone up, he left the lecture hall and headed to the staff room.

"-tor. VIKTOR!" Viktor finally awoke at the loud voice near his ear, a hand repeatedly patting his head in an annoying way. He grumbled and swatted at the hand, not sure when he'd reached his cabin and fallen asleep. That was just far too unprofessional of him, and Chris knew it, as he leaned in to ask him, "Have a good night?" winking as he did so.

"Great one, to be honest," Viktor answered as he rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the drowsiness. His stomach let out a loud rumble and he looked at his desk clock, horrified to find that he had slept up till lunch time. Quickly grabbing his wallet, he followed Chris out of the door, walking towards the canteen.

The walk was a quick one, questions answered shortly by Viktor in his distracted state of mind. He didn't notice the mechanical motions as he ordered his usual and payed the cashier.

Why is one person weighing so heavily on my mind? Why am I this distracted?

"What's wrong? You seem awfully quiet and distracted today," came Chris' muffled voice from around a mouthful of his sandwich.

"I just... Um..."

"Did you piss off Yakov again?"

"What? No!"

"Okay, even that doesn't weigh that heavily on your mind. So, what's up? Why are you this distracted?"

"Remember how you asked me if I had a great night?"

Chris grinned, apparently ready for whatever tales came his way. Viktor knew that he sort of liked listening to Viktor about his hook-ups, especially the ones that were massive failures because it just went to show that even Viktor Nikiforov could sometimes be turned down in so harsh a manner that he spent the rest of his night sexually frustrated and terribly grumpy.

"Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"Well, um, I may have fucked up a little?

_Oh, Chris looked so ready for this._

"Whatever happened, it's okay. They'll come around, you'll see. They missed a-"

"I slept with a student."

Chris frowned. Viktor wasn't sure what his reaction would be but wasn't expecting-

"- what was a high school student doing in a bar?"

"What the fuck, Chris? No, oh lord, I meant a student at _this university._ "

"Oh. Oh shit."

"No, don't worry they were old enough. I'd put them at between 23 and 25."

"Oh, then why's that a problem?"

"Because it's a student, Chris. A student."

"Are they your student? Have you taught them or are they in your class this year?"

"No, they aren't."

"Viktor, I really don't see your problem here."

"I don't fuck students, Chris."

"Alright, first off, they aren't your student. Second, they're old enough, they're just a couple of years younger, by your estimate. Third, they aren't your student."

"So, you think I'm being irrational about this?"

"Yes. See, there would be a problem if they were your student because you might go at them again and then develop feelings and it would all be a messy situation."

"I know all of that."

"I mean, do you want to go out with them?"

"It was just a one-time thing but honestly, I wouldn't mind taking him out some time, he seemed quite lovely, even when he was drunk, and God, Chris he's so shy and adorable when he isn't drunk, I just bumped into him this morning but I was in a hurry to get to class but he has the most beautiful brown eyes and they look like rusted gold and chocolate had a child and _glasses_ , Chris, and h-"

Viktor suddenly found a hand waving in his face and Chris yelling at him to stop.

"He sounds wonderful, Viktor. Just consider what you want to do. If you can just leave it at a one-night stand, you should. If you can't, then go out some time, see how well you get along and maybe go out more but be a discreet, I suppose."

"Are you encouraging me?"

"My man, you haven't found a steady relationship to be in for the past year and half and you've continuously been hooking up with strangers."

Viktor knew Chris was more than a bit worried about him. He hadn't taken his last relationship breaking up well, his girlfriend having left him because he was too academically focused and had wanted to get his doctorate quickly. Most of his relationships had ended because of that. Because he was too focused on his own career. Because he considered his education more important than anything else. Because he was _selfish_.

He'd gotten used to lovers leaving his life so often that he didn't even feel anything when she'd left. At least, not until two days later, when he snapped his pencil while jotting down notes too hard and muffled a scream into his hand. He cried almost every night after, spending every night in a dingy bar that wasn't as warm and cozy as the one he frequented, drowning himself in cheap liquor and wafting smoke from strangers' cigarettes, trying to lose himself in another's touch, but feeling no satisfaction.

It had become a dull routine that Chris had finally broken for him after a week and half, picking him up from the bar and taking him to his own house to let him snuggle against his chest, snivelling into his mug of hot chocolate.

Viktor was better after that, but still not ready for a proper relationship. He _had_ loved her a lot. But apparently not enough. So he spent up until now satisfying someone to rid himself of that dull ache.

_Up until now._

He leaned back in his seat and smiled at Chris, glad he had someone to take care of his self-destructive ass.

"We'll see."

"Speaking of which, how good was the booty though," Chris suggestively waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Power booty damn ten on ten would do again."

"I'm guessing he dominated the fuck out of you if you're _this_ satisfied with a quick fuck after such a long time."

Viktor couldn't help his smirk as his mind replayed the scenes from last night.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea."


	5. Backtracked Studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who delayed chapter updates again : D I haven't been writing on my computer but have been using my phone off late so I'm sorry for any errors

Viktor wasn't the biggest fan of coffee. Really. He just had a _slight_ caffeine addiction a few years back (that may or may not have led him to call Georgi up at 3 am after chugging about ten mugs of black coffee in one go and then  proceed to yell at him about what an emo kid the man still was, and "I still have pictures from that one time you cosplayed Pete Wentz at the staff Halloween party")

It's just that he'd been feeling very groggy since the semester started, and they were only four days in. He groaned inwardly as he downed the last few dregs of coffee in his fourth cup since he woke up, grimacing at the fine grounds that had settled at the bottom and made their way into his mouth.

Throwing the cup into the trash, he walked into the class, trying to keep his cheerful disposition up, internally debating whether he should murder Yakov for dumping _these many lectures on him_ this semester.

"We're short on staff this time, Viktor," Yakov had told him that morning.

"What does that have to do with me getting this ludicrous timetable?" Viktor had countered, waving his schedule very close to Yakov's face, infuriated.

"Well, you're our best, and I'm sure you can handle this very well."

"Says the bloody Professor himself, goddamit Yakov, you could've given some of this shit to Georgi. God knows, he needs some damned distraction with that girlfriend of his leaving him."

"Just do it, Vitya."

That nickname had always irked him a little but he didn't mind it all that much, at least not after Yakov had personally helped him pursue his higher education after he'd pissed his family off by taking up Languages and breaking a promising figure skating career off right when he was reaching his best.

Yakov had taken him under his wing and helped him get into a decent university, even helping him through his recommendation for Masters and being his guide for his Doctorate.

He owed a lot to Yakov, and treated him like his own father, but that wasn't going to stop him from plotting a murder scheme for the man for dumping that much work on his head and letting Georgi off.

He walked up to the desk on the platform and deposited his bag on the chair, composing himself for a moment before turning to face the class, his customary smile in place. Looking around the class, he took in their expressions.

Freshers. He actually quite enjoyed teaching them. He liked seeing how they progressed over the year. They're always so scared in the beginning, it's almost funny. So anxious and terrified of the new people they're seeing, the new language they're learning, the new teachers they're studying under. 

His eyes roamed over the purple haired boy in the back ready to doze off, the blonde girl at the left of the hall absent-mindedly twirling her pen, the black-haired boy at the front pushing his spectacles up-

He froze.

_ The black-haired boy at the front pushing his spectacles up. _

No way it could be him. There was no way.

He watched the boy - man, as he knew better - gulp slightly as he let his eyes linger on him for a bit. He smirked a bit, a habit that Mila had constantly told him to drop, watching the man's eyes widen as the little hint sank in.

He was more than surprised to see Mr. Katsuki in his class and, honestly, a little mortified that he had fucked a student but what was done was done. Maybe they could speak about it and get past the awkwardness. He wasn't one to give a student extra marks in return for sexual favours.

It wasn't like Viktor hadn't had relationships with his students before, although he did stop it, after having had two with his older students. He always kept his professional life away from his personal life, never giving his lovers higher grades, never addressing them in the endearing terms in class he otherwise loved to address them with, never holding back on being strict with them if it came to it.

What always broke his relationships with them however, was that they never seemed to be able to distinguish between the Associate Professor Mr. Nikiforov and the disgustingly romantic Viktor Nikiforov.

They always complained about how horrid he was being to them despite loving them as much as he did. Tried to sneak in a blowjob for a B+ on an essay.

Viktor couldn't handle immature lovers. He always thought they'd understand because they were adults themselves, but apparently not.

It always ended that way and Viktor had learned his lesson during his term as an Assistant Professor, refusing to ever get into a relationship with a student again. He couldn't handle the immaturity level that sometimes came with being a student, even if they were an adult.

"Ah well, good turnout for the first day" Viktor began, chuckling to himself, not really expecting anyone to laugh as he paced around the front of the hall, the student anxiety hanging in the air like dead weight. He continued to observe the different faces all through the hall as he spoke and introduced them to his class, but found his eyes constantly drawn back to a certain Yuuri Katsuki sat in the front of the hall.

He really was quite distracting, his brown eyes shining with keen interest, his black hair a little ruffled (maybe due to the wind. There was an unusually strong wind today), his t-shirt low-cut and revealing those tantalizing collarbones, the pen in his hand distractedly scratching lines into his palm as he flicked it back and forth.

Viktor couldn't help noticing all these little details and fantasizing about more as he continued looking at him. About how fucked out that face looked when Viktor had pushed into him, about how perfect he looked with his hair pushe- _No, no, fuck this is not good, no you can't get a boner thinking about your student while you're in class, goddamit Viktor, get yourself together._ 

He heard a sharp sound and felt a little sting in his cheeks, as silence dropped like a curtain over the class. He looked back at his class, most of them having raised their heads to stare at him, confused. He lowered his hands, baffled, till he realized he had slapped himself with both hands in an attempt to stop thinking about Yuuri.

He glanced at Yuuri who seemed to be trying to stifle a giggle, a small smile on his face as he looked down at his little notebook.

Viktor kept his eyes off Yuuri for the rest of the class, stressed at the amount of determination to keep from looking back at this man as he listened to Viktor's lecture with such keen interest that Viktor felt quite flattered.

Viktor almost got lost speaking, unconsciously repeating the same thing he said to every fresher class he taught, and glanced down at his watch, finally registering the time and dismissing the class with a smile, faltering as soon as they left.

He picked his phone up, scrolling down his contacts to find the right one and rubbed his head, waiting for the man at the other end to pick up.

"Chris? Yes. Yes, I need a drink. I know. I'll try not to get waste- yes, I messed up. He may or may not be in my class. Jesus, stop screeching, I'll see you at 8."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more i write, the sorrier I feel for Viktor bye


	6. Ramen Studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls back from the depths of hell* i really want to tell y'all why i haven't updated for over a year now, but all of those reasons would sound like excuses so i'm not going to say much apart from i'm sorry for being an actual piece of shit (rest in the end notes)

“How do verbs even work,” groaned Yuuri under his breath. He was so sure that this was the third time he was reading _Eugene Onegin_ and trying to understand it. This was the furthest thing from elementary for God’s sake. Sure, nineteenth Century Russian Literature was considered gold and everything, yes, he was sure that the era was absolutely wonderful but what in _fuck_ did this have to do with him wanting to be an interpreter and translator (okay, it did have _a lot_ to do with him being either of those but that’s beside the point, let him sulk in peace, thank you).

There were _at least_ seven different books spread in front of him that should have helped him understand the working of these damned verbs but, of course, they helped him understand absolutely nothing.

For heaven’s sake, he’d spent more than three months here. You’d think he’d be somewhat closer to understanding how this shit worked.

He groaned loudly and buried his head in his arms, glancing at his phone. It was almost closing time for the library.

_I should probably head back if I still have any hopes getting dinner._

“Ugh, just ten minutes. Come _on,_ I can cram something in,” he thought out loud, dragging one of his textbooks back to him.

“No can do, kid. I’m closing up and practically starving,” came a voice from his side, a hand slamming down on the table. An irritated hiss could be heard from the next table, where only the frown of a girl was visible behind another teetering pile of textbooks, eyes tired like she hadn’t left the library in days.

“Shit that was loud, sorry. Really though, are you planning on wrapping up anytime soon?” Minako whispered, as she flexed her wrist to get the sting out.

“Doesn’t look like it,” groaned Yuuri (he’s been doing an awful lot of groaning these days), leaning back and throwing a hand over his face, trying to shield his eyes from the pendant light.

“I _could_ help, you know? I’m kind of rusty but not that bad,” offered Minako, sliding into the single seat opposite him.

“Really?” Yuuri perked up immediately, beaming.

“Yeah, but I don’t see why you can’t ask Viktor himself. He’s absolutely lovely and quiet helpful,” Minako questioned, cocking her head a little to the side.

Yuuri’s face flushed immediately and he hid his face back in his arms. How was he supposed to explain that every time he went to ask Mr. Nikiforov something, he started flirting with Yuuri almost immediately? It really didn’t help that he was a ridiculously good-looking man and very easy on the eyes, with his pretty silver hair and piercing blue eyes, so Yuuri was almost always distracted by something or the other, be it his smooth words or his perfect smile or his long fingers.

He wanted him to whisper things into his ears in that low voice.

He wanted to kiss that bewitching smile.

He wanted those fingers to-  _NOPE WE ARE GOING TO STOP RIGHT THERE, YUURI KATSUKI._

And this was precisely why Yuuri was always distracted and confused. Distracted by Mr. Nikiforov’s beauty and confused by his flirting. Really not the best combination to have when you’re taking said Professor’s class.

What made it worse was that his flirting wasn’t even in the least bit subtle. No, it was so blatant and outright that you’d have to be an idiot to not pick it up when it was directed straight at you, especially if more than 80% of his “playful” flirting with his students was directed at you.

Minako seemed to pick up on Yuuri’s embarrassment (that wouldn’t even be hard, considering that he could feel how hot and red his ears had gone) and smirked, groaning even as she did so, “Is he flirting with you?” Yuuri raised the side of his head a little to look at her out of one eye, his glasses going wonky and blocking his vision. Minako began to laugh, almost hysterically before she was tutted at again by the same girl.

“He’ll never improve, will he?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What that means is that you should probably just take his help instead of my rusty ass trying to teach you some European language that I can only remember like, four words of.”

“Didn’t you just tell me you’re not that bad at it?”

“Hey, it doesn’t hurt to exaggerate a little and maybe relearn something while helping someone else. Alright now, kid, time’s up, get the fuck out of my library.”

“Aren’t you maybe, not supposed to swear?"

“It’s past closing time, kid, I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.”

Yuuri could practically _feel_ the girl at the next table glaring daggers into his and Minako’s souls. He quickly gathered his books up, carrying a heavy textbook to check out as he followed Minako to the front desk.

He watched the girl check the books out before him, sending him one last glare as she left the library, as though he’d personally offended her entire ancestral line by even being there. Minako chuckled from behind her computer, checking Yuuri’s book out and telling him to wait a little as she finished her final run through of the place.

Yuuri walked out into the cold, watching the larger lights in the library shut off one by one, throwing a soft glow from the smaller lamps onto the landscape. He was about to bid Minako goodbye and stop by some decent pizza place that was hopefully open at this time, when she strolled out of the exit, keys clinking as she twirled the key ring around her fingers.

“Care to join me for some ramen?” she asked, rooting around in her bag for something.

Yuuri lit up almost immediately, dreadfully missing a piping hot bowl of ramen but not having been able to find a decent place that sold any good ones near university. Minako glanced up at him, her tiny little frown at whatever she was searching for melting into something soft as she regarded his bright eyes. “My treat, alright?” she said, letting out a small sound as she finally managed to fish her car keys out.

Before Yuuri could protest, she continued, “You’re a student. Best save that cash money for some textbooks or tuition. Plus, you’ve been with me far too often now for me to not take you out. Almost shameful, really.”

She walked quickly towards the parking lot, letting Yuuri trot along after her, lugging his bag along, now heavy with yet another textbook _just to try and understand fucking Alexander Pushkin._

 _Okay maybe not_ fucking _Pushkin in its literal sense wait what kind of surname is Pushkin even hell it’s a whole ass euphemism what the fuck what’s the betting that at least_ one _person used it against him as a pickup line wait doesn’t his middle name have Gay in it too what was it what was it Sir Gay something wait was he even gay wait that isn’t ri-_

“-UURI!” Minako’s sharp voice cut through his thoughts and he almost landed on his ass in the snow, slipping as he caught himself right before he rammed into the side of Minako’s car.

“I was just asking you if you’ve had proper ramen since you’ve come here, where’s your head at?” questioned Minako, her voice laced with a little bit of concern, watching as Yuuri fumbled with his bag while he strode towards the passenger seat.

“No, I’ve just been living off instant ramen. Couldn’t find any,” replied Yuuri, finally managing to seat himself in the car without any further problems.

Minako grinned, revving her engine up as she told him about her favourite ramen place near university. It didn’t seem to be too far, idle chatter filling any silence as the car radio blared out some pop music.

Yuuri’s tired eyes had just begun to droop when Minako pulled up in front of a small shop, its warm yellow light spilling out onto the footpath, a welcome aura drawing Yuuri towards it almost immediately.

Minako had already stalled the engine and had a hand on the restaurant door as Yuuri stepped out, letting the enticing aroma that cascaded out of the door overwhelm his senses. He breathed a deep sigh and followed Minako in.

Yuuri let a little sound of surprise out at the interiors of the place. Done in a style as close to authentic as possible, this felt more like home to Yuuri than anything he could imagine in these past few months. Minako let him bask in it all as she guided him towards one of the low tables, sitting on the tatami floor before him and calling a server over to place their orders.

Once they were done and a bottle of sake was placed on their table, Minako resumed conversing with him, talking even as Yuuri’s mind wandered, still soaking up the comforting atmosphere of the place and settling in, his concerns over verbs and men with gay as their middle names and pretty men with blue eyes disappearing slowly as his mind floated back home, Minako’s careful hands making sure he didn't drink too much sake as they waited for their order.

The server was quick to arrive with their orders, a bowl of _miso ramen_  and another of _shoyu ramen_  being placed on their table just as Yuuri’s stomach had begun growling. The heady smell of broth and spices swamped his senses, his mouth watering instantly as he quickly grabbed at his chopsticks.

“Oh, Minako-sensei! Is that you, Yuuri? Hello!” a familiar, cheerful voice cut through his thoughts, ripping him from his ramen-induced haze. He quickly looked up at Minako, who had her eyes trained somewhere behind him, her face slowly splitting into a wide smile as she waved back at whoever it was behind him.

_Nonononononononononononono-_

“Am I interrupting something, perchance?” Yuuri felt more than heard that statement as it was stage-whispered near his ear, the accented voice far too recognizable and causing the tips of his ears to go bright red as he whipped his head to the side to find Viktor already drawn away and settling himself onto a cushion.

“Couldn’t wait for an invitation before sitting your ass down, huh?” teased Minako, waving over the server to bring another glass to the table.

“Why bother with my favourite librarian?” drawled Viktor, turning to the waiter to place his order as well. Having done so, he looked back at them, pushing the glass towards Yuuri. “Mind pouring one out, Mr. Katsuki?” he said, in the same flirtatious drawl, a dangerous smirk creeping up on his face as he regarded Yuuri.

Yeah, fuck, he was going to need more sake for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry that was such a short chapter but i'm just getting back into the swing of things. i promise an update within a few days, and i'm not leaving this time without finishing this fic. i'm sorry for leaving so many of y'all hanging i don't deserve such wonderful subscribers, thank you for sticking around (if you have). i'm sorry i lost all my motivation to write and was so busy trying to bring my fuckall grades and health up this past year that i barely wrote anything, let alone this fic. thank you for showing the fic and even me so much support. i hope i can keep you entertained with this shit show till the end. until then, happy valentine's day folks, i hope y'all have a great day with your partners or ask/have your crush ask you out this day, or if you're not interested in any of those, i hope you have a superb day with your favourite food and show! you've earned it!


	7. Mistaken Studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of a filler chapter but not really but enjoy?

_Grading, grading, enough, for fuck’s sake, holy shit how many times am I supposed to read the same fucking answer again and again why is this batch actually good give me some reason to mark y’all down._

Tired. Viktor was so, _so_ tired. He’d had enough of grading the mid-semester test papers and the post-grad reports. The students were good, which was great, don’t get him wrong, but why couldn’t he have at least _one_ student in this batch who tried to pull some hilarious bullshit on the paper. Heck, he wouldn’t even mind that one k-pop obsessed boy who’d very subtly tried to sneak in Romanized Korean lyrics in the middle of his essay, testing to see if Viktor was merely glancing through the essays or actually reading through them.

Viktor straightened up in his chair, having thrown his head back and slumped down in it. He hadn’t left his cabin since he signed in this morning. No, he wasn’t a workaholic; he just had nothing interesting to do when he got back home, wandering about the university funded one bedroom apartment that seemed too large for one person, occasionally cooking or kicking his feet up on the centre table to lazily grade papers, unfocused and distracted as the heavy silence of loneliness settled deep into the crevices of the walls.

It wasn’t even like he was desperate for a relationship. He just missed having someone to dick around with and eat breakfast in the mornings with. He would’ve considered asking Chris if he could move in, but no, of course, Mister Christophe Giacometti just _had to_ go and get himself a wonderful boyfriend who was okay with his crazy cat lady tendencies and somehow actually humoured Chris’ over exaggerated sexuality.

Great, wonderful, fantastic, perfect.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want Chris to have all of that, good lord he was so happy for his hoe of a friend at least low-key settling down with an amazing person. Then again, it would also be sort of nice to have your roommate back and maybe go out bar hopping, flirting with everything that walked on two legs, and maybe actually scoring a win. What neither of them had anticipated was one such win actually being a lovely man who wanted to take Christophe on a date to an art gallery the morning after.

_Well, I suppose I could say the same for myself. Didn’t anticipate hooking up with such an adorable student._

What was just plain disappointing was that that was practically Viktor’s last good fuck. Sure, he’d gone out on town after that too, trying to fuck away the week’s stress, laying some pretty good folks. But that one time was far too good and he still couldn’t get it out of his mind, especially when you considered the fact that said good fuck was _his_ student and his ass was sat at the first desk almost every other morning that Viktor had a class with their batch.

_Right, there’s absolutely no way I’m getting any work done here in this cabin anymore._

So he started packing his files away, pushing his folders away into his shelf and dropping the rest of the grading papers into his briefcase. He’d already “checked out” at the same time as all the staff members, just hanging around after hours as he usually did, surprising absolutely no one.

He passed the janitor as he went by, flashing him a little smile. They seemed to have become some sort of acquaintances after all of Viktor’s night-outs in the department, the kind little man bringing him coffee in the middle of the night if he had happened to stay back to clean as well till late.

Viktor strolled out to the parking, briefly glancing at his watch and concluding he still had time to drop by that ramen place that Minako-sensei (he still can’t remember how or why he had ended up calling her that. Probably a bet or a joke during a university staff party) had recommended several times, one which he had absolutely no time to check out off late, what with syllabus planning and tests taking up huge chunks of his time.

He hoped against hope as he dialled Chris’ number that hopefully he wasn’t out on another fantastic date. Not that he didn’t want him to be, but it would be nice to talk outside of the staff room and catch up on shit even during these busy weeks. They’d barely been able to talk after hours, both waving each other tired goodbyes as Chris walked off to his apartment and Viktor buried himself in yet another pile of work.

Chris cut his call after the third ring, and Viktor pulled his phone away, confused, till he got a quick text back immediately.

_on a date with boo. text me if ur dying. else lemme get sum fucc bcz this booty deprived._

Of course he was on a date. Viktor sighed as he shot back “ _stay safe smh ill just go get ramen by myself then”_ , and pocketed his phone, unlocking his car and sliding into the driver’s seat.

He drove in the general direction of the fast food line, hoping it was along the same street, letting his driving playlist serenade him with Tchaikovsky. As he entered the side street, he slowed his car to a crawl, taking in the shops to see if any of them reminded him of the place Minako had suggested.

He spotted a little board swinging with a single line sketch of a ramen bowl, and he pulled up to the curb, stopping behind another car, absently wondering which other soul worked so late into the night to crave a nice hot bowl of ramen. He hopped out of the car, walking briskly towards the entrance and shooting the receptionist a charming smile before glancing around the shop to find a seat.

_Can’t be too hard, there’s barely anyone at this time. Oh there’s two people over there! Wait isn’t that-_

“Oh, Minako-sensei! Is that you, Yuuri? Hello!” Trust Viktor’s luck to let him run into the very student he’s been flirting with for the past three months goddamn. But why was he here with Minako-sensei? Sure, she’d told him that the man spent a lot of time in the library and all, but...

_Are they on a date or something? Wait, what the hell? Oh, you fucking cougar._

Viktor could already see the tips of Yuuri’s ears going pink even from where he stood, walking right behind him and bending low, taking the opportunity to get close to Yuuri’s delightfully pink ears and loudly whispering, “Am I interrupting something, perchance?” He was close enough to see his breath move the hair on Yuuri’s head as he spoke; close enough to smell the low wood and almond notes of his shampoo.

He inwardly cheered as he watched the tips of Yuuri’s ears go from a pretty pink to a violent red, and quickly sat down on a cushion on one free side of the four seater table.

Minako looked amused as Viktor glanced over at her, her face twitching to fight the laughter that clearly threatened to bubble up and simply said, “Couldn’t wait for an invitation before sitting your ass down, huh?” as she turned around and waved for another glass.

Viktor chuckled to himself as he replied, “Why bother with my favourite librarian?” his voice coming out lazier in his tired state, turning to grin at the waiter and place his order. Realizing there was good alcohol on the table, and remembering that it was in fact a Friday, he pushed the glass towards Yuuri, smirking at him.

“Mind pouring one out, Mr. Katsuki?” he asked, smirk still firmly in place, enjoying the way Yuuri seemed to stumble over himself as Viktor swept his eyes down him. God, he looked so fluffy and adorable in that sweater, his glasses perched on his reddened nose as he fumbled with the sake bottle and tried to pour it into Viktor’s glass without spilling it everywhere.

Viktor smiled as Yuuri set the bottle back down, heart aflutter at the man’s fidgety movements and the ever present flush in his cheeks and ears. All Viktor wanted to do was grab him by the cheeks and kiss the tip of his nose. But that would probably be going too far, even for Viktor.

Instead, he settled for sending a knowing look Minako’s way, wondering if that was the right move, considering how her eyebrows seemed to come together in confusion. _Was he missing something?_

His order was served before he could think any further about her expression, pulling his chopsticks apart and digging into his meal. They ate in silence for a little bit, little slurping sounds and the occasional satisfied huff of breath escaping one of them as they let the heat of the ramen warm them.

Viktor eyed Minako and Yuuri as they picked up a tiny thread of conversation, talking about how much they missed having all of this back home, the flow turning slow and reminiscent after a little while as they smiled at fond memories, and spoke of familiar places in a land strange and foreign to Viktor. He smiled as he watched their lips curl at the corners, recalling other happy moments that they let die on their tongues.

As Viktor let his mind wander, Yuuri excused himself to the washroom, getting up and walking away. Viktor followed him till he saw him turn the corner of the wall, whipping his head back at Minako with a shrewd smirk, watching as her face dissolved once more into the confused expression she wore a little while ago.

“So... the Katsuki kid, hm?” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows as he lifted his glass.

“Uh, yeah, what about him?” she inquired, still confused.

“Why didn’t you tell me, you feisty thing?”

“What are you on about, kid?”

“I’m not a kid,” exclaimed Viktor, his bottom lip moving forward into a pout.

“Sure you aren’t, _kid_ ,” Minako shot back, an eyebrow quirked as she raised her own glass to her lips.

Viktor let out a long-suffering sigh, running a hand through his hair and setting his eyes back on her face.

“So how long, hm?” he continued probing.

“How long what?”

“You know...”

“No, I don’t, Viktor, what are you on about?”

“You and the Katsuki kid?”

“Um, he bumped into me in the library at the start of the semester and we hit it off?”

“That long?! I’m surprised you never told me, I’m disappointed.”

“What do you mean I never told you? Why would I tell you something this insignificant?”

“What do you mean insignificant, dear Lord, he’s a great kid, I’m sure he treats you great. Why are you calling it insignificant?”

“Wait, Viktor-”

“No, no, it’s alright you don’t need to justify it, it’s alright I un-”

“Viktor, shut the fuck up a moment. Do you think we’re _dating?_ ”

“Aren’t you?”

“Viktor, what the fuck?”

“Wasn’t this a date?”

“No Viktor, what even, I-” she trailed off, shocked and sputtering.

“Oh.”

“First off, if we were, why the fuck would you come and sit down when two people are on a date, you idiot, who does that?”

“Good friends, of course.”

“Good friends are wingmen, not cockblocks. And second, he is _half my age,_ Viktor. Half. My. Age.”

“Cougars are a thing, you know.”

 _He couldn’t bring himself to admit that he had_ completely _forgotten that Minako was much, much older than him. She really didn’t look her age at all, you couldn’t blame him, come on._

“I will drown you in your own blood, Viktor Nikiforov, I swear, don’t test me.”

“Okay, alright, so you’re _not_ after this fine specimen, then?”

“No, boy, I’m not. I’d rather die than date someone who’s like my own nephew.”

“Okay, good.”

Minako had suddenly fallen silent as she looked behind him. Viktor turned around to see a relatively confused Yuuri standing and listening to their conversation. He was a little surprised as to how neither of them had noted his presence before now.

Viktor grinned, a little wider now that he knew he could flirt freely with this good man, flicking his free hand at Yuuri’s spot, and letting his voice slip into that low flirtatious tone once more “Why are you standing, Mr. Katsuki? Please grace this cushion with your fine ass.”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed red, right as he choked on whatever he was about to say, quickly walking over and sitting down on the cushion, grabbing his chopsticks and poking around his bowl. Minako made a disgusted face at his words, pretending to gag as Viktor looked up at her.

Viktor sniggered, thoroughly enjoying how flustered Yuuri was getting. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to have him once more. Didn’t even have to be in his bed this time. Maybe just on a date or a movie. He was sure Yuuri was absolutely lovely company one-on-one, if their time now even with Minako-sensei being there was this enjoyable. He just never understood why the boy seemed to evade him as much as he did, even with Viktor’s blatant flirting.

They finished their meal hastily enough after that, the clock ticking closer to midnight, their eyelids drooping with the weight of the broth. They were quick to pay their bill and leave right after, Viktor shooting their server one last smile and thanking him as they left.

“Well, this was great, we should do this again sometime,” claimed Viktor as the door chimed shut behind them, stuffing his hands in his pockets as the chill bit at the tips of his fingers once again (although the warmth that the restaurant and the conversation had left in his core kept him from freezing).

Yuuri mumbled some form of agreement under his breath, pulling his scarf up above his chin, ears going pink, but only due to the chill this time. Minako however, just gave him a blank look as she deadpanned, “Sure, Viktor, like a fucking date.”

Viktor chuckled at that, winking at her before he turned to Yuuri to say something. As he opened his mouth, however, Minako cut him off with, “You know, actually, maybe you both should go out like this some time. You’d hit it off and you could give him some lessons, Viktor, I heard he was struggling a bit with some areas.”

This time, it wasn’t just Yuuri’s ears going red, rather his entire face and neck turning a violently bright shade of the colour. Viktor snickered lowly, bending a little to whisper near the reddened ears, “How about it, Mr. Katsuki? I could give you some _lessons_ ,” dragging the last word out in a suggestive manner that made Minako cuff his head with her bag, telling him to _behave in public, for God’s sake, you’ve been weird enough for one night, you arse._

Viktor let out a bark of laughter, turning back to Yuuri as Minako stalked off to her car. “See you in class, Mr. Katsuki,” he smiled, holding his hand out for a friendly shake. It would have to suffice for now.

“Just Yuuri, please, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri mumbled from behind his scarf, and Viktor would’ve almost missed if not for the almost imperceptible tightening of Yuuri’s hand in his as he shook it, letting go. His lips quirked at the little flashback, similar words spoken in a different setting.

“Alright then, Yuuri. Minako-sensei’s right though, we really should do this sometime together. Get to know each other a little better, not that we already don’t, if you know what I mean,” suggested Viktor, a playful wink shot Yuuri’s way, waiting for the reaction he expected.

Yuuri just looked confused. Very confused, a little smile seeming to push his cheeks up along with his glasses, his eyebrows furrowing upwards, seeming like he had no idea what Viktor was talking about, but blushing a little all the same, the suggestive tone quite obviously not going unnoticed.

_I can’t be messing up here, right? Surely he knows what I’m referring to. Of course, he does._

Yuuri let his hand drop from Viktor’s grasp, the rosy smile still pushing at his scarf and cheeks as he replied with, “Sure, Professor.” Okay so that wasn’t what Viktor was going for at all.

 _Where did all that eros in this man run off to?_ His eyes followed Yuuri as he walked back to Minako’s car, smiling to himself as he watched him speak to her while she started the car up, pulling out of the parking spot and waving at Viktor.

There was something settling in Viktor’s gut as he got into his car, telling him there was something off about Yuuri’s reaction. He just couldn’t place what it was. He just put the feeling off to the sake, driving back home and deciding he just needed to sleep it all off.

Either way, he at least had the go ahead for a date with a pretty man sometime. That was something, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Viktor's an airhead, what's new  
> (also i've been trying to write longer chapters but so far the scenes and settings are really short so maybe look forward to longer chapters?)


End file.
